


春宵苦短

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Summary: 请注意避雷*R18*第一人称
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	春宵苦短

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意避雷
> 
> *R18  
> *第一人称

我不知道这一切是怎么发生的。

事实上…我知道。并且作为今晚另一位主人公，我确实责无旁贷。归根结底，我就不该选择在美好的星期五夜晚加班至深夜才回家，不该走那条该死的必经之路，更不该毫无安全意识地靠近那个瘫在长椅上的醉鬼。但你看，至少第二点可以说明，这个疯狂的夜晚并不完全是我的错。  
在远远望见那个身影之时，我就有种莫名的预感，要知道当时我并没有戴眼镜，而且我的夜间视力一向不好；可奇怪的是，一瞥见那团模糊的人影，我就猛地被一股扑面而来的熟悉感笼罩了——身形，姿态，气质，甚至气味——对，气味。列车或许就是从这一刻开始脱轨的。他只是安静地靠在椅子上，距离我大约五十米远，我确信自己是个人类而不是只嗅觉灵敏的小狗或者其他什么，然而我确确实实，闻到了他的气味。  
那是一种被雷击的刺痛：请问还有比在家楼下偶遇前男友更加糟糕的事吗？  
然而在我意识到之前，我已经走到那个人身边了。墨菲定律：如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。换句话说，当然有比在家楼下遇到前男友更加糟糕的事，那就是——在家楼下遇到喝醉了的前男友。  
“木兔…前辈…？”神明在上，我根本无法控制自己不去唤出这个名字，不去伸手扶住他摇摇欲坠的身体。他穿着宽大的帽衫，兜帽下的银发温顺地垂在眉毛附近，看起来和高中生没有任何区别。没有用发胶，真少见。他盛着半杯酒的金色瞳孔看过来，明亮了转瞬即逝的一秒，随后又是一副迷蒙的样子了。  
“赤…苇？”  
…这么快就认出我了吗？明明…已经三年没见了啊…我惊恐地压下心头不该有的喜悦，压着嗓子应了一声。这是我第一次看见他喝醉的样子，毕竟我们高中毕业就分手了——躁动不安、精力过剩、荷尔蒙无处安放却被禁止酒精的、可怜的青春期。  
猝不及防地，他抱了上来。有那么一瞬我觉得我的腰几乎发出了骨骼断裂的声响，肺里的空气也要被挤空。呼吸的错乱一定是这个缘故。我一面努力地呼吸着，一面安慰般地抚了抚他宽厚的脊背，熨帖的热度透过棉质布料到达我僵硬的手心，这一刻我发现我想念这个，天哪我真的想。  
“抓到你了。”他说。  
初秋的东京夜晚渗着让人发抖的凉意，惨白的灯光冷冷清清地照在这张散发着酒味的长椅上，吝惜本就少得可怜的温暖。我知道我完全可以走开，一个人回家去，就像这些年每一个普通的夜晚一样。但我把木兔扶了起来，他半边身子放肆地倚靠在我身上，温热的吐息在我耳边作乱，我说“在外面睡的话，会着凉的”。我带他回了家。  
他吻了我。  
是的。这太突然了，在我还在为那个拥抱脸红心跳的时候。我拖着这个一米九的人形挂件艰难地打开了门，一进入这个小空间，刚刚还像没力气似的人就突然压了上来，嘴唇被堵住，我来不及换气，“门…”，但诡异的我居然还在乎有没有关门！半秒后就是“砰”地用脚踢门的声响，我觉得我连人带心脏都被木兔有力的双臂给提了起来，背部紧紧地搓着墙壁，至于为什么会有一种松了口气的感觉，我不想深究。为了不让自己掉下去我慌忙地搂住了他的脖子，双腿缠上了他绷紧的腰，还未来得及产生羞耻的念头——事实上我满脑子都是这个念头——我正被木兔疯狂的、用力的、发了狠地吻着，他的手还在不安分地四处点火，我像触电一般微微震颤。口腔被啤酒味道的舌头侵占了，滑过脆弱的上颚，浑身都酥麻，看来这家伙长进的不止是球技，我浑浑沌沌地想。在我因呼吸不畅而发出难受的闷哼时木兔终于肯放过我的嘴唇，然后他开始啃我的脖子。我被迫仰头，双眼失神地望着苍白的天花板，仿佛看到角落里有张巨大的网，一只明知故犯的虫子落在了里面。  
或许因为这房子实在太冷，让我们一刻也不能离开彼此，的身体。木兔的帽衫以惊人的速度被褪下，又立刻贴上来。我们简直像两条濒死的鱼，明明未曾品尝过性爱的滋味，却如同渴望生命之水一般渴望着对方。说起来，高中时代的我们并没有发生真正意义上的性关系，有的不过是隐秘角落里面红耳赤的互相探索。那时他明明还是纯情到接个吻都会脸红半天的男孩，现在却让我招架不住。酒精真是可怕的东西，我想。我穿着一本正经的衬衫，规矩地把扣子扣到最上面一颗。木兔几乎是急切到颤抖地去解，但那双能打出强力扣杀的手却突然间变得笨拙无比，怎么也摸不准纽扣。他的眼睛红了，和发情的野兽一样，我不禁有些发怵和兴奋。木兔从喉咙里发出一声急躁的低吼，竟想粗暴地撕开……不行！很贵！我脑袋里警铃大作，不假思索地主动送上嘴唇以示安抚，结果是非常受用。这下我是真的感到羞耻了。  
谢天谢地我们总算赤裸裸地跌进了我柔软窄小的单人床上，这对两个一米八以上的男人来说确实太过逼仄了，但是谁能想到呢？谁能想到呢？木兔毫无章法地在我身上留下各种痕迹，类似某种兽类标记主权的举动，湿漉漉的、深深浅浅的、殷红的，他着急、用力、没有技巧可言，可我爱死了他这副模样，一如既往。我在心里唾弃自己，却又情不自禁地拱起身体迎合，快感增加一分，憎恶就在我心中变本加厉地增加十分。我又冷又热，又极乐又罪恶，像颠簸在太阳坠落的海面，一半海水一半火焰。这算什么？我质问自己。  
木兔的动作放慢了，他咬了咬我的喉结。不得不说在这方面木兔真是无师自通，即使他刚刚还并不会戴安全套。在黑暗中我只能看到他燃烧的眼睛，他哑着嗓子说：“赤苇也太无情了。”随后坏心眼地揉捏着我胸前的敏感点，我难耐地发出不像自己的呻吟，但他还不停，仿佛以此为乐似的，一边玩弄一边欣赏我难堪到无地自容的表情。毫无征兆地，他进入了我的身体。虽然扩张足够充分，但对我来说仍是陌生的初体验，我感到像是一把餐刀直直插入了我的下体，尖锐又迟钝的剧痛让我一下失声了。木兔也是。他突然就停了下来，伏在我的耳边急促地呼吸着。我甚至能感受到那根滚烫的玩意儿在我体内突突跳动。我想他是在给我时间适应。  
“赤苇难道就不想我吗？”木兔的声音像龟裂的大地，似乎在辛苦忍耐着什么，又像有什么正厚积薄发。而我也在忍耐，全身全心都在忍耐，我一个字也说不出来。于是他开始动了  
“一点都不想吗？”  
我的脚踝在他的腰后交缠  
“嗯？”  
大腿开始打颤  
“回答我啊…赤苇”  
而后无力地垂下了  
我什么都没说。我根本无法思考。木兔开始恶狠狠地在我体内冲撞，每一下都顶到深处，我像一叶孤独的小舟，快被翻滚的热浪淹没，它将我高高托起，又空虚无情地摔下，我的大脑、内脏、和心灵都被搅得七荤八素乱七八糟。我知道他在怨我，怨我跟他分手，怨我不告而别，怨我一个人逃走，一走就是几年。那么你呢？赤苇京治，你想念他吗？你还喜欢他吗？你因为不安而从他身边逃走，他因为你的逃走而感到不安，这就是你想要的结果吗？你甘心吗？你…后悔吗？  
“我的比赛…赤苇一次都没来看过。”  
为什么……哭了？听到他变调的声腔，我的心像被绞紧一样，挤出粘稠的血液来，胡乱抹上他的脸，冰冰凉，湿润又干涩，却像硫酸一样在我的手上灼烧。这一刻我恨极了自己。自以为是地做着明智的选择，心安理得地伤害最爱的人，这样的你，还有资格得到他如此珍重的感情吗？其实我有去，每一场比赛我都有去。但我永远站在你看不见的地方，你看不见我，我也假装看不见你的失落。这个城市这么小，体育馆也这么小，但一个人若是不想让你找到，你是无论如何也找不到他的。  
“对不起…对不起…”我听见自己说。  
“我可是很想赤苇。每天都想。”  
而我又何尝不是呢？我无声地流着泪，分辨不出究竟是哪里更痛一些。我想着每个夜晚，关于你的回忆都仿佛绳索一般垂下来，勒紧我的脖子。自尊让我离开你，自尊让我无法回头，该死的自尊诅咒着我。  
他抓起我环在他脖颈的右手，温柔地吻了吻我的指尖，“想赤苇的托球。”  
他低下头，是眼睛  
“想赤苇看着我的时候”  
嘴唇  
“想赤苇叫我名字的时候”  
“木兔…”  
我情不自禁地呢喃到，话没说完，“前辈”两字就被他咽进喉咙里  
为什么……会离开你呢？快感在攀升，我努力在脑中寻找一丝清明和理智。我悲哀地发现我没办法后悔，若是让我回到过去重新选择，一切也并不会改变，因为那就是我，那就是我的选择，赤苇京治一定会在那个时候脆弱不堪，就像木兔光太郎一定会在多年后重新找到赤苇京治。  
“等…！”我忍不住惊呼了一声，太深了  
“赤苇在分心。”木兔委屈地说，把我的脸转向他，细细密密的亲吻像轻柔的雨点一样落下来  
体内炽热的硬物，眼睛里一瞬的光，我突然意识到，木兔前辈其实并没有那么醉。  
罢了。我想。就这样吧。高中是我追随他，现在换他追回我，神明大人的小玩笑让我第一次想相信命中注定这样虚无缥缈的说法。那么这次……你还要逃吗？  
我仰起脖子，吻了上去。  
我们坐起来，像连体婴儿。  
“抱紧我。”我说  
“抱紧我…快抱紧我”

春宵苦短  


让我迷失

荒唐的梦境迅速地结束了。

第二天醒来，我头痛欲裂。明明木兔才是宿醉的那个，现在却睡得跟猪头一样。我揉揉头，看着那个银色脑袋沐浴在清晨的阳光里，像婴儿一样安定。我不会知道我曾露出多么温柔的表情，不过，腰部的酸痛让我下定决心：绝对不能让木兔前辈喝酒了。绝对。  
我开始试图弄清现状并整理思绪。一夜的疯狂并不能将我彻底变成一个疯狂的人，木兔的话语还在我脑子里打转，高潮时他说：“赤苇，我们在一起吧。”我已经不记得我的回答是什么。我也许回答了，也许没有。清醒时这个问题突然又变得复杂起来。我觉得我需要一杯咖啡，或许还要一阵清晨的冷风。但家里什么也没有。  
我悄悄下床，简单洗漱，披上外套下楼，在自贩机买了一杯咖啡，吹着冷风喝完。依旧——毫无头绪。正想趁木兔醒来之前回去，看到邻居上野正在捣鼓他的信箱。鬼使神差地，我头一次想看看我那从没打开过的信箱，毕竟这年头很少有人寄信了，估计都是些广告传单吧。  
“哟，赤苇君，早啊！”上野是个开朗的上班族，我们性格不同，却意外地相处融洽，是偶尔会一起吃个饭的关系。  
“早。”我说  
我打开标有我房间号的信箱，一瞬间以为自己开错了，因为里面似乎有一大堆信封，而据我所知，我并没有经常信件往来的朋友。  
我不明就里地将它们都拿出来，每一封都很薄，但放在一起竟是不薄的一叠，上面歪歪扭扭地写着“赤苇京治收”。这个字迹…我又有种莫名的预感。  
上野八卦地凑过来  
“这么多，不会是情书吧赤苇君！”  
他虽这么说，却在我拆信封时自觉地别开了眼。  
我若无其事地打开，拿出里面的东西。  
盯着它愣了一会儿，又立刻打开另一封，再一封……  
我无话可说了。  
那是这三年来，木兔每一场比赛的门票。  
我突然发现，上野正津津有味地偷看我的表情。  
我一面佯装平静，一面想把信封收起来。然而不凑巧，我随手穿的外套，上下没有一个兜。

酒后乱性（大误）后：  
“赤苇，我这样算不算趁人之危啊…”  
木兔贴着我的额头，黏糊糊地问  
餍足后迟到的害羞吗，我失笑  
“嗯，算”  
“诶——”  
“不过，问题不大”  
我把脸埋进他的胸口

“因为我是您的同谋。”


End file.
